


Love, Freshly Baked

by goldenkoi



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkoi/pseuds/goldenkoi
Summary: Bakery AU ; Baker Fits / PhD Student Michelle
Relationships: FITS | Kim Dong-Eon/Michelle | Choi Min-Hyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Love, Freshly Baked

The bells to the front door jingles.

Dong-eon looked up from his pastry-making through the glass window of the room that separates the kitchen and the bakery, seeing his favourite customer walking through the door.

“Good morning, Dong-wanie!” Choi Min-hyuk, PhD candidate of Seoul National University, having a habit of dropping by his favourite bakery every morning before starting his day. _ Heart à la Passion _ is Min-hyuk’s favourite, all because of one reason.

“Min-hyuk hyung! I made the puff pastries just like you asked me to!”

Kim Dong-eon, main baker of Heart à la Passion, set to take over the family business in a few years’ time.

Holding a plate of puff pastries in his hand, Dong-eon walked towards Min-hyuk while wiping his other hand free from flour on his apron. “It’s still warm, try it!”

Min-hyuk reached out to the plate and took a piece. “Oh wow, this tastes really good!”

“Your idea of having tiny bits of strawberry syrup within the apple filling, worked quite well,” Dong-eon watched Min-hyuk finishing the puff pastry deliciously, licking crumbs off his lips and fingers. “If our puff pastry sells well, we’ll let you get a part of the profit, how about that?”

Min-hyuk laughed, “Don’t worry about me! I’ve got my financials covered,” to which Min-hyuk winked. “Thanks for always willingly trying out my suggestions, Dong-eon.”

Dong-eon blinked, momentarily stunned. “That… That’s not a problem at all, Min-hyuk hyung. Please don’t hesitate to tell me anything you’d like to try out.” Dong-eon cheekily turned to the sign hanging above the counter that says “Custom cakes available!”. “We do offer customized orders, after all.”

That seemed to tickle Min-hyuk, making him chuckle. “For _ cakes _ only, Dong-eon ah.”

“For you, I’ll always make an exception.”

“Wow, do you pick up girls with words as sweet as your pastries?” Min-hyuk smiled, turning to the rest of the shop. “What do you have to offer me today?”

Dong-eon smiled, picking up a tray and a pair of tongs. “For today, we have...”

The rest of the morning seemed perfect to the both of them.

Dong-eon watched Min-hyuk leave the bakery with a box of pastries and a complimentary cup of hot coffee, before rolling up his sleeves and get right into business.

It was during the late afternoon when a new customer walked into the bakery. He had a seemingly strong build, round glasses framing his face that reminds Dong-eon of a hamster. He took a look at the pastries, hesitating on what he should pick. Then he noticed the sign hanging above the counter, immediately making a beeline towards it.

“Good evening, do you guys still make custom cakes?” His voice sounded gentle, which made Dong-eon took an immediate liking to him.

“Yes sir, we do have custom cakes. Please hold on while I get some pen and paper...” Dong-eon reached down to the drawers, while the customer spoke to him in an attempt of making casual conversation.

“It’s for my crush, actually. He said his favourite bakery is Heart à la Passion, and I just had to come and get something here for him. I was wondering if you’ve seen him around often?” Dong-eon rummaged the drawer beneath the counter as the customer rambled. “He's around this height, having a bit of a bowl cut, slanted eyes, a _ cute _face...”

Dong-eon hears the adoration in his customer’s voice. _ How nice, being so in love. _

He thinks of Min-hyuk. Thinks of him coming by every morning and how Dong-eon doesn’t mind waking up extra early to get Min-hyuk’s favourites ready.

There’s so much he knows about Min-hyuk’s tastes, knowing just the right ratio of sweet that he likes in his pastries, knowing what kind of chocolate he prefers the most, and such.

But there’s so much more that he doesn’t know about Min-hyuk as a person. Dong-eon knows that Min-hyuk studies Architecture in Seoul National University, currently pursuing a PhD because he doesn’t know what he wants in life yet, and would rather avoid being in the working field for as long as he could. He also knows Min-hyuk loves dogs and the colour white and pink, knows that Min-hyuk couldn’t stand spicy food, too...

_ I wonder if Min-hyuk hyung is into men… _

Dong-eon shakes the thought away as fast as it came. He doesn’t want to give himself too much thought into his feelings for Min-hyuk. Sure, he has the biggest crush on Min-hyuk over the months of knowing him, _but he’s such a cute person, he must’ve been taken---_

“Do you also accept custom words on the cake?” The customer seemed sheepish when Dong-eon’s attention snapped back to him. “If I want to address the cake to my crush, and I’d like to write something like, ‘For you, Choi Min-hyuk’, can I request for that as well?”

Dong-eon’s attention perked. “Oh, actually, I’m sorry sir but we’re not doing custom cake orders anymore.” As if possessed, Dong-eon stared straight at the confused customer’s eyes, saying words of rejection to his customer for the very first time.

“But...” The customer pointed up to the sign hanging above the counter. Dong-eon easily reached up and flipped the sign over.

“Not anymore,” Dong-eon repeated firmly. “You could get other premade pastries here in our bakery, if you’d like.”

The customer looked like he wanted to argue, but eventually left the counter awkwardly and browsed at the other items for a bit, before deciding to leave the bakery empty-handed.

Dong-eon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He remembers seeing the Seoul National University logo on the customer’s shirt, and felt jealousy towards another person for the first time in his life.

_ Must be Min-hyuk hyung’s friend from University or something… _

He hears the door to the back of the bakery opening. Dong-eon’s mother walked through the door, hands wiping on her apron. “Am I hearing things or did I just hear you say we don’t make custom cakes anymore?”

Dong-eon gulped. “I… Mum I can explain!”

“Was it because of Min-hyukie?” Her voice was gentle as she reached up to pat her son’s back. “Mummy understands, Dong-eonie. But I don’t want to see you rejecting any other customers’ request from now on, okay?” She smiled and flipped the sign above the counter.

Dong-eon glanced over at the last remaining piece of strawberry-infused apple pastry on the display tray, and thinks of Min-hyuk again.

_ I have to do something. _

* * *

Dong-eon waits eagerly for Min-hyuk the next day.

He had woken up earlier than usual to prepare all of Min-hyuk’s favourites, spending extra time baking diligently for his crush. Time trickled by as Dong-eon accidentally made too many strawberry pastries from being too picky.

Dong-eon was busy arranging the less-than-perfect pastries on the display shelf when someone walked into the shop.

“Good morning, Dong-eonie!” Min-hyuk’s cheery voice startled Dong-eon, who nearly dropped a piece of the pastries. “What do you have for me today!”

Dong-eon turned around, hurriedly rushing back to the kitchen and coming back out with a nicely packaged paper box. The box itself is white, nicely decorated and held together with a baby pink ribbon. Min-hyuk’s stares at the box with unmasked adoration.

“That’s so cute!” Min-hyuk reached out to it, taking it over from Dong-eon’s hands. He looked over all four sides of the box, clearly excited for its contents. “What’s the occasion? Is this your new design for takeaway boxes?”

Dong-eon nearly stuttered on his words. “N-no, it’s for you… only.”

“Oh,” Dong-eon hears the sharp intake of breath from Min-hyuk. He wanted to back out, wanted to retake everything he has said so far, even though his confession plan had barely started. But he wasn’t given a choice to react on it when Min-hyuk continued almost immediately. “Well, ain’t this just sweet? You talk like this to every girl you see, too?”

Min-hyuk set the box down on the counter, opening the box to have a look at the insides. Dong-eon was about to retort Min-hyuk’s teasing, before noticing the surprised look on Min-hyuk’s face.

“Whoa… This has everything I love…!” Min-hyuk glanced through the rows of Dong-eon’s pastries, stunned by their beauty and how delicious they look, enchanted by the sweet smell that came from within the box, too. Min-hyuk feels a tingle of warmth spread and bloom from within him, and for a moment he wished he could wake up to this every morning. Waking up to his favourite person’s baking seems like the most beautiful thing that Min-hyuk can ever dream of.

_ Ah, what a wishful thinking, Choi Min-hyuk. You don’t even know if he--- _

“...hyung? Min-hyuk hyung!”

“Oh… Hm? Yes, Dong-eon ah?”

“I like you.”

“... Huh?”

_ Oh, am I dreaming? _

“I like you, Min-hyuk hyung.”

Min-hyuk finally regained his senses from being momentarily shocked, looking at Dong-eon who had turned beet red and fidgeting with his fingers, a quirk that Min-hyuk had noticed way back during their first meeting.

“Are you nervous?” was the first thing that came out of Min-hyuk’s mouth. He mentally berated himself for starting with that, but what’s done is done. “Sorry, I don’t mean--”

“Of course I’m nervous,” Dong-eon interrupted, regardless. “You’re my best friend _ and _ my crush, Min-hyuk hyung. I don’t want to lose you, not even as a friend, just because I saw some fella trying to get a cake _ for _you---”

“Oh. So you’ve met Min-seo?”

“Who?”

“Min-seo. You said ‘a fella trying to get a cake for me’, that’s Min-seo.” Min-hyuk chuckled.

“H-how? What?”

“He confessed to me yesterday.” Min-hyuk smiled as he gave a brief recollection. “Said he tried to get a cake from here, but the owner was, and I quote him, “Being strange and refusing my request”, so...” Min-hyuk turned away and looked at the box of nicely made pastries. “So...” He finds himself at a loss of words as the puzzle pieces fall together.

“Yeah, I refused his request,” Dong-eon finally mustered enough courage to look at Min-hyuk again. “I don’t want to let you go without trying my best.”

Dong-eon shifted his attention to the opened box on the counter. “I didn’t know what to get you, but pastries are my strong suit, and… and I thought if I can win you over with these...”

“I rejected him, by the way.”

Dong-eon turned to look at Min-hyuk. Min-hyuk had a smile on his face.

“I told him I already had eyes for someone else.”

“Min-hyuk hyung...”

“I like you too, Dong-eon ah.”

The bakery fell into a pleasant silence. Both of them looked at each other, fully realizing the quiet shift of their relationship from friends to lovers. Min-hyuk’s phone beeped, jolting them back to reality.

“So… I’ll take these for breakfast, then?” Min-hyuk grinned cheekily, folding the box back together again.

“Uh… Yeah, sure! Hold on, let me get you your coffee too...” Dong-eon dived back to the kitchen and emerged with a warm cup of coffee in his hand, passing it over to Min-hyuk. Their fingers briefly grazed over each other’s on the cup.

“I’ll get going then, Dong-eon ah,” Min-hyuk had the prettiest smile Dong-eon has ever seen on his face. “Dinner tonight?”

“Yeah, sure. Text me when you’re done with classes!”

“Will do, babe!”

Their daily routine continues, but with an added spring named love in their footsteps as they started the next chapter of their lives with each other.

_ Ah, such is love. _

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled "lets get this bread"  
Slotted a tiny bit of Marvel/Michelle in there too, but I'm not going to tag it if its not significant lmao


End file.
